There are three phases to this study. First, it is designed to validate a patient management problem (PMP) for nurse practitioner curriculums. The PMP will be administered as a paper and pencil, branched programmed simulation to a national sample of certificate and Master's prepared nurse practitioners. In addition to the PMP, instruments will gather the following information: demographic characteristics of nurse practitioners: setting characteristics; knowledge test of the content of the PMP; self and supervisor evaluation of clinical performance; and a chart audit of the process of clinical performance. Multivariate analyses of variances will be performed. The second phase of this study will be an attempt to demonstrate construct validity with the development of two additional PMPs in differing content area. These, along with the original PMP, will be administered to a regional sample of registered nurses with differing levels of preparation and years of clinical experience. Multivariate data analyses will be performed. Finally, the three PMPs will be programmed on a computer-assisted instructional system, PLATO. The use of PLATO as a method of presenting simulations will be evaluated within the family nurse practitioner curriculum at the University of Illinois College of Nursing.